Yours, Mine & Ours
by weepingwriter
Summary: COMPLETE! Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids makes the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that’s just normal to us now. Naley.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm a horrible person for starting a new story right before vacation. Opps, plus the fact that I have three other stories to finish. Well anyway this idea would not and I mean not leave my head cause I was watching the movie yesterday with my cousin cause we were extremely bored. So here it is. Enjoy please._

_Summary:__Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids makes the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley._

_Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? No one tree hill, besides the DVD's, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin has the movie if that counts. _

_Also this is kind of a late birthday present to my friend Megan who told me I should write her a Pucas story but I can't do that and refuses to. So I wrote her a Naley one that she said was ok too._

_Here it goes. Enjoy. Read and Review._

**Things To Know:**

Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8

Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9

Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2 

**Yours, Mine & Ours**

**Chapter One**

Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids makes the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Let's go back five years to when this all started……

"_Mom this can not be happening!" _

"_Andrea cut it out right now!" Haley yelled. _

"_You do not expect me to watch five annoying ones while you get to go out. That's unfair. I had plans for tonight. Can't Charlie watch them I always get stock doing it?" _

"_No. Well, Andie I guess those plans changed." Haley said continuing to clean up the kitchen. Two growing sons and four daughters can get a little messy. "James and Kyle what in the world is going on up there?" Haley yelled stopping what she was doing when she heard a loud bang._

"_Ummm…. Nothing mom." James yelled._

"_Boys!" Haley yelled running up the stairs. "No again Andie. Charlie is not babysitting. You are." _

"_Man." _

"_What happened and who broke what?"_

"_Nothing." Kyle said a little to quickly for Haley's liking._

"_Boys. Again who broke what?" _

"_They broke the stupid vase by Dani's and Syn's room." Charlie said walking out of her room._

"_James and Kyle what did I say about playing soccer in the house?"_

"_Not too." Both twins answered._

"_Get to your room." Haley yelled pointing to the opposite end of the house. She normally never had to yell at her kids but sometimes she just had to. "Where are you going?" Haley asked noticing Charlie changed out of the sweatpants and sweatshirt she was wearing before._

"_Kelsee invited me over to hang out with her and some of our friends. So I was thinking since you're not going to be here that I can go?" Charlie said referring to her best friend/cousin since Kelsee is Brooke and Lucas' older daughter._

"_Ok, but you know the rules." _

"_Yep. Not allowed to invite anyone over after. Not allowed to drink." Charlie repeated which she memorized. _

"_Go have fun, but if Andie needs your help you're coming right home." _

"_Got it. Bye mom."_

"_Have fun." _

"_Mommy." Cried Synthia._

"_Syn what happened?" _

"_Dani hit me will the dolly." The five year old cried out._

"_Danilynn Joy Keller!" Haley screamed lifting Synthia into her arms._

"_Yes mommy." _

"_Dani didn't I tell you that you are not allowed to hit anyone even if they have the toy you want?" _

"_Yes but it was a pwetty dolly momma." _

"_Now what do you say Dani?" _

"_I sorrys." _

"_Go get it and give it to me." Haley said as Dani ran off._

"_Mommy my head hurts." _

"_Ok. Andie's downstairs go find her and tell her to get you some ice please." _

"_Ok." Syn said with tears still in her eyes as Haley put her down on the ground._

"_Dani where's the doll?" _

"_Here mommy." The curly blond answered as Haley walked into the room._

"_Ok. Now go get into the corner." _

"_But I said sorry." _

"_Dani go." _

"_You stink." Dani pouted. _

"_This is why Brooke should never be around little kids." Haley laughed to herself. "Danilynn get that cute little pout off your lips and get you butt into time out." _

"_But whys do Kyle and James don't haves tos?" _

"_When you get older you go to your room instead of time out. All you do there is sit and stare at the wall."_

"_That too boring." _

"_Yep. Now go girly and you have three minutes." Haley said before hearing a loud smash coming from the boys' room this time. "What do I have to do to you two to make you stop breaking things?" Haley said when she walked into Kyle and James' room._

"_Bubble wrap everything?" Kyle answered get a stare from Haley._

"_It's a rhetorical question you idiot." James laughed at his younger twin brother._

"_I'm not the one that's failing math and needs a tutor now am I?" Kyle smirked._

"_Kyle Christopher Keller!" _

"_What it is true?" _

"_Kyle no video games for a week. Wait no make it two weeks for both of you."_

"_I didn't do anything!" James yelled._

"_You are the one that kicked the soccer ball into my vase." Haley said, "The grounding is final. No changing it." _

"_But." _

"_James." Haley said, " Starting now." _

"_You stink." _

"_Love ya to Jamie. Now boys I think it's time that you two set the table for dinner."_

"_But we." _

"_Kyle don't finish that sentence and just do as I say for once."_

"_Fine." _

"_Dad?" _

"_Yeah Kenz?" _

"_Can Katie come over tonight?" _

"_I don't know Kenzie. Lizzie or Sam is babysitting." Nathan said._

"_Daddy please come on. We are very good."_

"_Last time I had a mess to clean." _

"_That's cause we made a cake." Kenzie smirked._

"_Kenz if I let her come over you two promise me two things. One no baking anything. And two help your sisters out with Jess and Jennie."_

"_Sure!" _

"_Remember no mess." _

"_Got it." Kenzie said skipping her way up the stairs._

"_Daddy dos Lizzie have to watch us?" Jessica asked with a pout on her face._

"_Yeah Jess. I'm going out with some people tonight."_

"_Don't leave us like mommy." Cried Jessica._

"_Jessica Francesca Scott don't you dare think that." Nathan said pulling the girl to his lap. "I couldn't and wouldn't leave you girls like your mom did." _

_-__**Flashback-**_

_"I'm coming. I'm coming." Nathan said running towards the door wondering who it could be. He didn't have the girls this weekend they where with Peyton sadly._

"_Take them Nate. I can't take them anymore. They're driving me insane." Peyton yelled running into the house as soon as Nathan opened the door. _

"_Daddy!" Jessica yelled jumping into her dad's arms._

"_Hey Jessie." Nathan smiled kissing his daughters cheek. "Girls why don't you go upstairs for a little bit?" _

"_But." Lizzie and Sam said at the same time._

"_Liz make sure they stay upstairs ok?" Nathan said as Lizzie and Sam got everyone up and walking up the stairs._

"_I'm leaving Nate. I can't stand those girls anymore they are way to loud and nagging." _

"_You're doing them again aren't you?" Nathan said._

"_So what? Who gives a fuck anymore if I'm doing the drugs again." _

"_The girls do Peyt they do need their mom." _

"_Well then find another one. I quite it all. Keep them. I don't care." Peyton said running out of the house._

"_Daddy?" Kenzie said walking down the steps._

"_Yeah Kenz-Kenz?" _

"_Where'd mommy go?" _

"_I don't know girl. I really don't know."_

"_Dad?" _

"_Come here girls." Nathan said picking up Kenzie and walking into the living room with Lizzie and Sam following holding four-year-old Jessica and two-year-old Jennie._

"_Dada." Jennie smiled clapping her little hands together. She was lucky to be that age when you hardly notice anything going on around yourself._

"_Dad where'd mom go?" Sam asked. Of course Sam and Lizzie know what's going on with their parents and how their mom is addicted to coke and went to rehab to many times to count. Nathan thought they where old enough to know what was going on. "She left us again didn't she?"_

"_Sam." Nathan said looking down at the floor. He couldn't figure out the right words to say to that. How do you tell five great girls that their mom didn't want them anymore?_

"_She did it to use dad!" Sam yelled as she got up and ran into her room at Nathan's house._

"_Samantha!" Nathan yelled after her. "Liz watch them." _

"_Got it." Lizzie faked a smile. She was use to not show what her mom's made her fell like. That's what nights in her own room where for._

"_Sammy?" Nathan asked knocking on the door._

"_Go away."_

"_Sam your mom didn't mean to hurt you that bad." _

"_Dad she just dropped us off and left us here. No goodbye or nothing." _

"_Sammy don't let her bother you. You got me and your sisters to help out." Nathan said pulling Sam into a hug. "Everything will get better."_

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

* * *

"So girls how do I look?" Haley said walking down the stairs. 

"_Hot!" Andie laughed._

"_Really? You don't think it's a little to sexy for a first date?" Haley questioned._

"_Sexy good." Dani smiled._

"_No more hanging out with Aunt Brooke anymore. Got it?" Haley laughed kissing the top of Dani's blonde curly hair._

"_But she makes me prettiful." _

"_Dani you already are one." _

"_Right." Dani smirked._

"_Ok. Have fun. The boys are not allowed to play video games Andie. Call Charlie or me if you need help with anything. Anything at all." _

"_Go have fun mom." Andie said pushing Haley out the door. "You deserve it mom. We'll be fine right Dani-bo-bani and Syn City?" _

"_Andie stop calling Synthia after Las Vegas." Haley laughed walking out the door._

* * *

_"Liz I need help."_

_"Dad I still can't believe you can't tie a tie." Lizzie laughed._

_"Hey it's difficult."_

_"Right." Lizzie said handing back the tie to her dad as he ran down the stairs._

_"Shoot. I'm late." _

_"Go dad. We'll be fine." _

_"No friends over besides Katie. I told Kenzie she could have her over. No cooking either." _

_"Got it now go be a teenager again." _

_"Nah." Nathan laughed kissing everyone._

* * *

"_Nathan?" Haley laughed when she got to the restaurant._

"_You got to be kidding me." _

"_I'm going to kill Brooke!" _

_I hope you like it._

_I'm actually really having fun with this story. I love it._

_Hope you do as much as I do._

_Enjoy. _

_Review please._

_-Denver_


	2. Goodbye and Goodnight

_Summary:__Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids makes the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley._

_Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? No one tree hill, besides the DVD's, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin has the movie if that counts. _

_Also this is kind of a late birthday present to my friend Megan who told me I should write her a Pucas (leyton) story but I can't do that and refuses to. So I wrote her a Naley one that she said was ok too._

_Here it goes. Enjoy. Read and Review._

**Things To Know:**

Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8

Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9

Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2 

**Yours, Mine & Ours**

**Chapter Two: Goodnight Not Goodbye**

"_Nathan?" Haley laughed when she got to the restaurant._

"_You got to be kidding me." _

"_I'm going to kill Brooke!" _

"_Me too." Nathan laughed. Brooke certainly had a mind of her own. "So last I heard from high school is that you and Chris where still together."_

"_Yeah well as of right now I don't know where he is. He took off with his backup singer two years ago. Haven't seen him since either has my kids." _

"_Oh. Well that's better then Peyton who decided her little fuck buddy and drugs where better then her daughters." Nathan snickered._

"_Ouch, how could she do that?" _

"_I really don't know but I don't know what I would do if the girls weren't here with me." _

"_How many?" Haley wondered. "I still can't picture you a dad Nate. No offense but you where a big player in high school."_

"_Yeah well times changed. I have five daughters. Liz, Sam, Kenzie, Jess and Jennie." Nathan smiled, "They're my life now."_

"_I know what you mean. Your house might get crazy. Who would've thought Nathan Scott would be the father of five girls." Haley laughed._

"_How about you Haley-bop?" Nathan asked calling her a nickname the group of friends decided on years before in elementary school, since she was the baby in the group._

"_Six crazy kids, two sons and four daughters. And somehow none of them can sing or play any instrument." Haley laughed._

"_Maybe that's what they got from Chris." _

"_Probably. He gave it to all his kids even the backup singers kid." _

"_Ouch."_

"_Yep. How dumb was I not to even notice that she was pregnant with Chris baby is beyond me."_

"_Hales don't take his wrong doings out on yourself. He's the jerk. Didn't we all tell you that from the beginning?" Nathan asked._

"_Yeah I know. But you, Luke and Jake were to over protected of us girls I had to go for the one bad guy sometime." Haley smiled. _

"_God do I miss that smile." Nathan thought to himself. "So anything up lately." _

"_Just trying to figure out what is going on and what I want to be. I mean I love teaching and singing but I just don't want to have to separate carriers that I need. I don't have the time to do that."_

"_Then why don't you just teach music?"_

"_Cause they didn't need one at the time and still don't in Tree Hill." _

"_Look outside of Tree Hill Hales. That's what I did and I have a great job now." _

"_Well I can't do that. The kids lives are in Tree Hill."_

"_So our mine but that doesn't mean I have to work here. It's just to live." _

"_Yea but I don't want to be that far from them if they need me especially since Dani is still really young."_

"_I can see that." Nathan smiled. "Mac 'n 'cheese like old times?" _

"_God I haven't had this in forever." Haley exaggerated. _

"_Hales I know you we all do. You cannot live that long with out Mac 'n' Cheese." Nathan laughed thirty minutes later when their food finally came out._

"_Shut up. It's the food of the Gods Nate. Of course I can't live that long with out it. Who can?" _

"_Me?" Nathan stated getting a slap in the back of the head from Haley. "The hurt."_

"_Oh you poor baby. Nathan's getting beet up by a girl."_

"_Hales." _

"_Natie?" _

"_Natie? I haven't been called that in a while." Nathan laughed._

"_Hey at least it's better then Tutor Girl." Haley laughed._

XXXXXX

"_I had lots of fin tonight Nate." Haley smiled._

"_Me too. We should totally do this again after we kill Brooke." _

"_Of course. Call me." Haley smiled giving Nathan a kiss before getting into her car._

"_Way to leave a guy hanging Hales." Nathan laughed as she drove away._

"_So mom how was it?" Andie asked waiting on the steps with Synthia and Danilynn next to her._

"_Fun. Now shouldn't you two be in bed?" Haley asked looking directly at Synthia and Danilynn._

"_Run Dani!" Synthia yelled running up the stairs with her three-year-old sister following close behind her._

"_Girls get into bed. I'll be right up to tuck you two in." Haley laughed after them. _

"_So who was it mom?" Andie asked. "Who was the guy Aunt Brooke set you up with?"_

"_Andie."_

"_I won't tell anyone mom." _

"_Yeah right Andrea." _

"_Then who was it?" _

"_A guy named Nathan. Now I have to go tuck in your sisters." Haley smiled walking away._

"_Haley Susanna James this conversation is not over!" Andie yelled following her mom._

"_Oh yes it is Andrea Rae Keller." Haley smiled._

"_You stink." The teen pouted._

"_Love ya too Andie."_

"_Mommy tuck us in!" Synthia cheered from her pink princess bed that mimics Dani's purple princess bed. _

"_I'm coming girls." Haley smiled. This was her absolute favorite time of the day. When she gets to put her babies to sleep. _

"_Hurry your butt up then!" Dani yelled putting her hands on her hips as she stoop on top of her bed._

"_Oh definitely no more hanging out with Aunt Brooke for you Dani." Haley laughed picking up the girl and putting her underneath the blanket._

"_But she loves Dani time." Dani said._

"_Fine only if Uncle Luke is there got it?"_

"_It's a deal mommy." _

"_Ok good. Now go to bed girls. It's way past your bed time." Haley smiled kissing the tops of the girl's head._

"_Night mommy." Synthia smiled falling asleep._

"_Night Syn-City." Haley smiled closing the door but leaving it ajar some. "God I guess that name sticks." Haley laughed to herself. "Boys in bed. It's eleven and you got school tomorrow._

"_Schools stupid." _

"_I know you don't like it Jamie but that's to bad. Everyone has to go. Now bed." _

"_Fine." Kyle said turning the TV off._

"_Night boys."_

"_Night mom."_

"_Daddy you homes?" Jessica whispered walking into her dad's bedroom._

"_Jess what's wrong?" _

"_I don't want you too leave." _

"_Babe trust me I'm not going anywhere." Nathan smiled lifting the girl to the bed. "You want to stay in here tonight?"_

"_Can I?"_

"_Me too?" _

"_Jen-Jen get over here." Nathan smiled pulling the three-year-old onto the bed. "Now we got to get some sleep girls ok?" _

"_K daddy." _

"_I wove you." _

"_I love both of you too." Nathan smiled falling asleep with a picture of Haley in his mind._

* * *

"Momma!" Ashleigh yelled from her chair at the kitchen table.

"Whaty?" 

"Cheerios!" Ashleigh cheered as Haley put more cheerios on the table.

"Mom Andie's on the phone!" 

"Syn tell her I'll call her later. Too busy right now." Haley yelled finishing cleaning up the kitchen. Fourteen kids in one family, well actually two families combined to make one, with ten kids still living at home, it gets insane.

"Mommy I look prettiful?" 

"Of course you do Carly but you don't need all that stuff on your face. Go find Daddy and tell him to help you take it off."

"But I likes it." 

"To bad Car."

"You stink mommy." 

"James, Kyle, and Kenzie lets go!" Haley yelled. "Jess, Dani, Synthia and Jennie your breakfast is getting cold!" 

"Mom since everyone is coming home tonight you can finish telling the story." Synthia smirked.

"Kenzie no make up today please for me?" Nathan begged. _"They are growing up way to fast." _Nathan said to himself.

"Nope sorry dad. I did it already anyway. See Ya." 

"Bye Kenz."

"Dad!" Jennie yelled.

"Yea Jen-Jen?" 

"I don't like sharing my room with her. I want my room back." 

"Sorry Jennie but where would Dani go?"

"The doghouse?"

"Jennifer she is not going in the dog house. That's where Rocky stays. Now go eat." Nathan laughed.

"Morning Nate." Haley smiled giving him a kiss on the lips, "They want us to finish the story tonight."

"Sure." Nathan smiled heading out the door with the oldest three that didn't go to high school following him, "Bye Hales."

"Bye-Bye daddy." Carly and Ashleigh smiled.

"Bye girls." 

* * *

_So it's kind of different from the movie I know but this is what I wrote when I sat down to write something cause of all the response I got to this story. _

_Show me that love again I really enjoyed it a lot. My friends say I was all smiley today, if I was or not I didn't notice. Anyway__thanks again. You guys made my day._

_I want to thank: __kutebloo, Naley, becca, brutus, reina123, othnaleyfan4,_o-townchick_and shenova. You guys are awesome so I thought you would enjoy this. This is for you. _

_-Denver_


	3. One Hell Of A Date Part One

_So this maybe the last update till I come back from vacation to Cabo San Lucas. I'm excited for the trip and I may get my mind thinking on where to take this story. So be on a look out if I do update. If I end up updating it will be tomorrow or Saturday, don't really know. _

_Summary:__Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids makes the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley._

_Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? No one tree hill, besides the DVD's, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin has the movie if that counts. _

_Also this is kind of a late birthday present to my friend Megan who told me I should write her a Pucas (leyton) story but I can't do that and refuses to since I am a major Brucas fan. So I wrote her a Naley one that she said was ok too._

_Here it goes. Enjoy. Read and Review._

**_Things To Know:_**

_Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8_

_Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9_

_Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2 _

* * *

**Yours, Mine & Ours**

**Chapter Three: One Hell Of A Date 1**

"Girls!" Haley cheered when Andie, Charlie, Lizzie and Sam came walking through the door.

"Hey mom." Andie smiled pulling away from the death hug Haley has put her in.

"God I missed you girls around here." 

"Charlie!" Carly cheered running down the stairs.

"Carly- Warly." 

"Sammy." Nathan smiled pulling his daughter into a hug. 

"Hi dad."

"What about me dad?"

"How can I forget you Liz?" Nathan said. 

"Idk?"

"Huh?" 

"It stands for I don't know dad." Kenzie said walking down the stairs.

"Oh. God do the time changes." Nathan laughed.

"Dada. Momma?" Ethan and Ashleigh said looking over the gate that kept them in the family room so they wouldn't destroy anything.

"Come here you two." Andie said picking up her little sister as Lizzie picked up Ethan.

"Sissy!" both twins cheered.

"James, Kyle, Synthia, Dani, Jess and Jennie dinners ready." Haley yelled as one at a time each kid came down the stairs.

"Hey Syn-City." Andie smiled calling her younger sister by a nickname that she gave to her years before.

"Hey Andie. Why would you come back to this crazy house?" 

"Mom made us." Andie pouted. "She said she was deprived of the four oldest. So here we are." Andie continued with a laugh.

"Very funny Andrea."

"You know you love me mom." 

"I'm really not that sure about that."

"Dad!" Jessica yelled. Jessica is the loud one in the family. They figured that out as soon as the all moved into this house and she had to share a room with Synthia.

"Yeah Jess?" 

"Synthia stole my shirt again."

"I did not." Synthia yelled. "It was in my closet so I just put it on."

"Jess. It must have got put in the wrong laundry basket so calm down." Nathan said. "You and Syn have to stop the fighting."

"But daddy its so much fun and she annoys me too much." Jessica pouted.

"Jessica Francesca Scott your eleven years old. Quite the pouting." 

"Daddy."

"Jessie." Nathan said as they all sat down at the dinning room table that they found that fits their whole family.

"Daddy?" Carly asked.

"Yes Car?"

"Can we get ice cream after?"

"Sure. Only if you eat your whole dinner." 

"Ok." 

"Dani and Jen stop throwing your food." Haley yelled. She already had enough of a mess and didn't want another one to clean up.

"But it's fun." Jennie smirked.

"Then you two can stay home while we get ice cream to clean up the mess you are making." Haley said taking a seat next to Nathan and Ashleigh, with Ethan on the other side of Nathan.

"Ok." Dani said stopping while Jennie still continued to throw her food.

"Jennifer, Haley asked you to stop."

"So what Nathan?" Jennie said with a smirk on her face that she got from Nathan.

"Jen get to your room now." Nathan yelled as Jennie stayed in her seat.

"I don't think so."

"Fine." Nathan said standing up and grabbing Jennie in her arms and carrying her up to her room she shares with Dani.

"Momma tell story." Carly smiled.

"Wait for daddy baby."

"Macie!" Ethan smiled taking two pieces of macaroni into his mouth.

"Ethan slow down with the food."

"Yummy."

"That girl is getting more and more like Peyton everyday." Nathan said sitting back at the table. Sure Jennie had Peyton's blond curly hair and hazel eyes but she also loved to draw. "It's starting to scare me just a little bit." 

"I'm sorry Haley." Jennie said walking in to the dinning room five minutes later.

"It's ok Jen-Jen."

"So finish the story now." A very impatient Synthia said.

"Where did we leave off at?

"After the first date." Dani said.

"Ok."

**-Flashback-**

"_Mom some ones on the phone for you!" Charlie yelled._

"_Ok." Haley yelled answering the phone._

"_Hey Hales." Nathan smiled through the phone._

"_Calling a little soon now are we Mr. Scott." Haley laughed._

"_Well pretty girl I was wondering if you and your bunch might want to come over here tomorrow night for dinner?" _

"_Sure thing Nate. I really would love it." _

"_Good come around five with the bunch." Nathan laughed._

"_Ok." Haley smiled in to the phone. "Well I have to go drive everyone somewhere. I'll see you tomorrow Nate."_

"_You too Hales." Nathan said hanging up the phone._

"_They're coming here?" Sam said._

"_Yes tomorrow and you are going to be nice to them Samantha."_

"_How many is them?" _

"_Six." _

"_Six are you nuts. What kind of person has six kids?" _

"_The same one that has five girls." Nathan laughed._

"_What is this girls name dad cause you never really told us anything about her?" Kenzie said as she sat on the couch next to Lizzie, Jessica and Jennie._

"_What's here name?" Lizzie asked._

"_Well her name is Haley."_

"_Haley what?" _

"_Haley James."_

"_Any kids?" Jennie asked looking away from the TV for two seconds before turning right back to it._

"_Five. Theres Andrea, Charlotte, James, Kyle, Synthia and Danilynn." Nathan told his daughters._

"_Oh."_

"_The older two actually go to school with Lizzie and Sam."_

"_Please tell me it isn't Charlotte Keller?"_

"_Actually it is Sam."_

"_No! No! No!"_

"_What's so bad about that Sam?" _

"_They hate each other dad." Lizzie said._

"_Why?"_

"_Cause Charlie stole Sam's boyfriend last year and now Charlie is going out with him still."_

"_Oh." Was all Nathan could get out._

"_Yeah she can't be coming here dad." _

"_Well I guess you two will have to just figure it out then Sam."_

"_Dad that's unfair." _

"_Get over it Sam." _

"_Hey Hales." Nathan smiled answering the doorbell the next night._

"_Hey Nate." _

"_Well come on in." Nathan said opening the door wider so Haley and her six kids could come inside. "Girls get down here and say hello."_

"_Hi whore." Sam pouted when she saw Charlie standing there._

"_Hi bitch." Charlie smirked back._

"_Samantha!" _

"_Charlotte!" Haley yelled the same time Nathan did._

"_Daddy?" Jennie asked._

"_Yeah Jen-Jen?"_

"_Can I go play?"_

"_Dani why don't you go play with Jennie?" Nathan asked as Dani looked up at Haley._

"_Go have fun baby doll." Haley smiled. "At least two of them get a long." Haley thought to herself._

"_Jess why don't you go show Synthia your room maybe you to can go find something to do?" Nathan asked._

"_Fine." Jessica stomped. "Come on Synthia."_

"_Ok." Synthia said walking up the stairs with Jessica._

"_I'm sorry this isn't going to well so far." Nathan whispered into Haley's ear._

"_It's ok." Haley said with a kiss. "Things will get better."_

"_Let's just hope so."_

"_That's all we can do Nate." Haley smiled._

"_Well I guess dinner is ready now." Nathan said after the timer went off._

"_Who would have ever thought Nathan Scott the major player in school would be actually able to cook." _

"_Hey I do have five kids who don't want to eat take out every night."_

"_But still you cooking." Haley laughed._

"_Mom!" Andie yelled as Lizzie followed behind her screaming for Nathan._

"_Yes girls?" Nathan asked pouring a glass a wine for Haley and grabbed a beer for himself._

"_Sam and Charlie are fighting and it's not like only words." _

"_Oh god." Haley said following the girls down the stairs to the basement._

"_Samantha get off of her now!" Nathan yelled pulling Sam off of Charlie as James and Kyle sat there laughing at the sight in front of them._

"_Boys go upstairs. Andie and Lizzie you too." Haley said. This was one hell of a date._

"_Oh man! We always miss everything." Kyle complained._

"_Kyle go." Haley demanded._

"_I'm going."_

"_What the hell is going on down here?" Nathan yelled making the two teenage girls scared to death._

"_She stole him dad! I was just hitting her just like she deserved too." Sam yelled._

"_I did not steal him! He told me he broke up with you!" Charlie defended herself._

"_Girls cut it out." Haley yelled. "You're fighting over some guy?" _

"_Duh mom." Charlie said._

"_Ok sit down now." Nathan said. _

"_This is bringing back to many memories." Haley laughed thinking back to high school and all that drama._

"_Yeah I know." Nathan laughed as he also remembered the fighting between Peyton, Lucas and Brooke before Peyton and him got together. "Ok so why are you fighting over some guy?" _

"_Cause he was with me and then the whore came along it all got bad." _

"_Samantha Lauren Scott!" Nathan yelled, "Watch the language."_

"_Sorry but Chase was mine!"_

"_Well I guess he didn't like you that much."_

"_Or maybe I wouldn't do everything he wanted to do whore." Sam smirked._

"_At least I gave him something at all." _

"_Girls cut it out." Nathan said. What's with teenagers and drama these days?_

"_First of all both of you should not be fight. Yell at this Chase guy." Haley said. "It's his fault not either one of yours so cut it out all ready."_

"_Mommy?" Dani said crawling down the stairs._

"_What's wrong Dani?" _

"_Jennie fells." Dani cried._

"_Oh god." Nathan said running up the stairs._

**-End Flashback-**

_Ok. So that's where I decide to end it this time. Weird spot to end I know but I wanted to leave you guys hanging just a little bit. Also as I said before it's not really like the actual movie but I like where it's going. So I hoped you enjoyed it._

_Thanks again to: __naleyalwaysn4ever, Natalie, reina123, Naley, BabyJamesBabyOTHNaleyFan, naley19, nathansbaby, o-townchick, othnaleyfan4, and my friends Megan, Katie and Brie who made me write this before we are going out later._

_Thanks Again._

_-Denver_


	4. One Hell Of A Date Part Two

_**Hey everyone. Well I'm back from vacation-well I got back Sunday more like Monday early morning, one thirty to be exact- and now I'm home sick with a stupid cold. So what better thing to do then update this story. It's been a week and I think I needed too. So this is like the second part to chapter three I just couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to leave you guys hanging a little. So Enjoy.**_

_**Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids makes the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? No one tree hill, besides the DVD's, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin has the movie if that counts. **_

_**Things To Know:**_

_**Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8**_

_**Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9**_

_**Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, and Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2** _

* * *

**Yours, Mine & Ours**

**Chapter Four: One Hell Of A Date Part Two**

"_Mommy?" Dani said crawling down the stairs._

"_What's wrong Dani?" _

"_Jennie fells." Dani cried._

"_Oh god." Nathan said running up the stairs._

"_Daddy." Cried Jennie as she sat on the floor in her room holding her head._

"_Jen-Jen what happened?" _

"_We jumping on the bed and I falls." _

"_This is why I tell you no jumping on the bed Jennie." _

"_I sorry." Jennie cried into her dad's chest, "Daddy it hurts."_

"_Your bleeding babe." Nathan said lifting up the back of Jennie's blonde curly hair to see the cut. "I think we need to get you to the doctors Jen."_

"_I don't want to go to the doctors." The four-year-old complained._

"_Well to bad Jennie. Now come on." Nathan said picking up the little girl into his arms. _

"_I'll go with you guys." Haley said. "I've been to the hospital many times with two boys."_

"_I come." Dani said jumping into Nathan's arms also._

"_Ok." Nathan smiled running down the stairs. "Andie and Lizzie you are in charge. Got it? No fighting."_

"_Grrr. I have to stay here longer with her?" Charlie said pointing to where Sam was sitting on the opposite couch._

"_Yes you do Charlie. Now no fighting." Haley said as Nathan, Jennie, Dani and her went to Nathan's car._

"_Daddy it hurts." _

"_I know Jen." Nathan said being calm as he could._

"_Do something." _

"_Jennie put this on it hard ok?" Haley said giving Jennie a tissue she pulled out of her purse._

"_Why?"_

"_Cause it's going to stop the bleeding."_

"_Ok."_

"_What did Jennie do?" Jessica asked._

"_She was jumping on her bed and cut her head or something like that." Kenzie stated turning her attention back to the TV show that she was watching before everyone coming into the family room at the Scott home interrupted her._

"_Move it twerp. I want to watch something." Sam said taking the clicker from Kenzie._

"_Go watch it in your room." Kenzie stated. Maybe Nathan spoiled them a little too much since each girl had a TV and a computer in their room. "I'm watching this."_

"_You go upstairs. I'm older."_

"_Leave me alone Sam. I was here first you go!" _

"_Hey you two they said no fighting." Andie said trying to break the two sisters up. _

"_Stay out of it Andie." _

"_Okay then." Andie said taking a seat next to James and Kyle._

"_Charlie?" Synthia said walking into the kitchen with Jessica at her side, where Sam and Charlie – for once- are working together to get dinner ready._

"_Yeah Syn City?"_

"_I'm hungry." _

"_Me too." Jessica stated._

"_We're trying our best to finish this up but what dad made Jess is gross." Lizzie said with a small laugh. Nate could never really cook no matter how hard he tries too._

"_So what is it?"_

"_We're making mac 'n' cheese."_

"_Yummy in my stomach." Synthia smiled liking her lips as the two older teens laughed._

"_Daddy it stings." Jennie cried into her dad's arms. "Make it stop." _

"_Jennie I need you to relax. It is only going to hurt worse if you move all around." Dr. Holmes said getting the needle ready to numb Jennie's head._

"_Daddy. Haley make it stop."_

"_Ok. Jennie squeeze my hand as hard as you want too." Haley said giving Jennie her hand._

"_Your all done Jennie." The doctor smiled. "Now try not to get any soap or shampoo in the cut for the next week and in a week come back and we can take them out."_

"_That hurt." Jennie continued to cry but this time she jumped into Haley's arms._

"_Jen its all done." Haley said rubbing the girls back._

"_Nafan carry me." Dani said. _

"_Dani?"_

"_Please?" _

"_Sure Dani. Jump up." Nathan smiled lifting the girl into his arms._

"_Ice cream daddy!" Jennie cheered from Haley's arms as they walked back to the car._

"_I don't know Jen. You didn't have dinner yet." _

"_Ice cream is dinner." Dani said with a smile._

"_Oh it is?" _

"_Yep. At least that's what Andie says when she watches us." _

"_Remind me never to leave you with Andie." Haley said making a mental reminder._

"_But I love when Andie watches me." _

"_That scares me just a little."_

"_Daddy ice cream!" _

"_Fine. We'll stop for ice cream."_

"_Push over." Haley laughed as she whispered it into Nathan's ear._

"_Cotton Candy ice cream!" Both the four and three-year-old declared._

"_Great more sugar then those two possibly need."_

"_Hey you're the one who said they could have ice cream Nate, so quite the complaining." _

"_Girl's what the hell happened to this kitchen?" Nathan asked when they got back to the house after their stop for some ice cream._

"_Um we tried to make mac 'n' cheese cause dad, your whatever you made tasted gross and then it kind of got a little messy." Liz laughed. _

"_Clean it up Lizzie."_

"_But daddy your home now. You can do it."_

"_Elizabeth."_

"_Geeze stop with the full name thing." _

"_Then clean up the mess you made."_

"_I will, eventually." _

"_Elizabeth." Nathan called after the girl as she ran up the stairs to her room._

"_Nate relax." Haley said giving him a kiss on the lips, which surly did calm him down. _

"_Sorry if this wasn't the best date Hales." _

"_It was more then alright to me Nate. I actually had fun." Haley smiled, "I think for some reason Dani's actually getting a little tired. So I'm going to head out." Haley continued, "Boys! Girls! Let's go."_

"_Mommy I don't want to go." Synthia said putting her hands on her hips with a pout on her lips._

"_Well to bad Syn. Go get your shoes on." _

"_You stink."_

"_Yeah I get that a lot." Haley laughed as they walked out the door._

_**So what did you all think? Love it or Hate it. I couldn't really decide on what to write for the second part of the date but when I sat down at my computer I just started to type things and this came out. Just tell me the truth on what you think. No hurt feelings if you don't like it one bit.**_

_**Oh Yeah: I want to say thanks to:** _**_naley19, othnaleyfan4, reina123, Naley for reviewing on the last chapter. _**

**_Ok. So please review._**

**_-Denver_**


	5. We Need A Vacation

**_Ok. So with a lot of thinking and help from my friend Katie with writing and such that I decided to skip a head sometime to a family vacation. I thought it would be funny if Naley wanted to take a bonding family trip. Of course I just went to Cabo San Lucas in Mexico so I know some things about it. So that's where they are going. _**

**_Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids make the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley._**

**_Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? I don't own one tree hill, besides season 1-4 on DVD that I watch crazy, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin Dani has the movie if that counts. _**

**_Things To Know:_**

_**Haley****: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8**_

_**Nathan:**** Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9**_

_**Naley:**** Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, and Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2**_

* * *

**Yours, Mine and Ours **

**Chapter Five: We Need A Vacation**

"_Mommy where we going so early?" Synthia asked as they all pilled into the car that would be taking them to and from the airport._

"_We are going away Syn. It's a long way to the airport. Why don't you go to sleep?" Haley said as Synthia rested her head on Haley's lap._

"_Is Jessie coming too?" Synthia asked. Ever since Nathan and Haley have been dating, which was only like four months really, Jennie and Dani, and Synthia and Jessica have been best friends. They did everything together. Now Nathan and Haley wish they can get Charlie and Sam to stop fight and be back to being friends. Things where perfect for Nathan and Haley. It was just like old times, which the kids still had no clue about and wouldn't find out if either parent had their way. _

"_Of course Syn."_

"_Yea!" Synthia screamed causing a bunch of angry kids. _

"_Shut up!" Charlie yelled throwing her sweatshirt at Synthia._

"_Charlie calm down." _

"_Then shut her up she's way to loud for this early in the morning." _

"_Charlotte calm down." Haley said again getting an evil stare. "Stop the evil stare." _

"_Then fucking kill her." The fourteen year old mumbled. Of course the many years of having kids came with the great task of hearing mumbles._

"_Charlotte Marie Keller!" Haley yelled turning around to look at the long curly blond headed girl. "I heard that now shut it."_

"_Stop with the full name. I hate it." _

"_Then stop the complaining." _

"_Daddy look they're here!" Jessica cheered with a smile running up to Synthia. "Synny!" _

"_Jessie!" Both the five and six-year-old girls yelled at the same time._

"_Jessica you know better then running off." Nathan said picking up the girl into his one arm since a sleeping Jennie was in the other. Maybe traveling early in the morning with such sleep deprived kids was a bad idea? _

"_Sorry daddy but I had to see my Synny." _

"_You could have waited two seconds." _

"_That's too long." Jessica said jumping out of her dad's arms and grabbing Synthia's little hand as Nathan noticed how tired Haley looked with a sleeping Dani in her arms._

"_Here Hales I'll carry Dani." Nathan said grabbing the girl out of her arms. _

"_Mom I'm to tired to move." Kyle complained. Out of the twins, James was the layback one and Kyle was the complainer._

"_Kyle quite complaining please? It's early everyone is tired just like you." Haley said._

"_Sorry but this is boring having to sit here for two hours." _

"_Well I know for school you probably have a book to read." Haley said getting annoyed with the nagging coming from her youngest son._

"_But that's boring Mom." _

"_Well then don't complain. You have something to do but you don't want to do it." _

"What's got you so grumpy this morning?" Nathan asked handing Haley a cup of coffee. Nathan was no morning person at all before his girls came but when they did it meant he couldn't sleep in late, and soon got over that.

"_That boy doesn't stop complaining."_

"_Hales relax."_

"_Trying too. I just need a tall glass of alcohol."_

"_Oh me too."_

"_Me three." Lizzie said from the corner._

"_Oh no you don't." Nathan smiled getting a pout from Lizzie._

"_But daddy." _

"_Liz your seventeen. That's too young." _

"_Daddy?" Jessica asked with her hazel eyes sparkling. _

"_Yeah Jess?" _

"_Can you buy me and Synny candy for the plane?"_

"_I don't know Jess. Six hours of you and Syn sugar-highed on a plane. I don't think that is a good idea."_

"_But daddy we promise we'll be good."_

"_You promise me?" Nathan asked getting a nod from both of girls. "Ok fine but one piece each."_

"_Me too!" Both Jennie and Dani said shooting their heads straight up at the sound of the word candy._

"_Fine. Synthia and Jessica stay right in front of me. Got it?"_

"_Ok." Synthia and Jessica said grabbing each other's hand._

"_Want any thing Hales, the rest of you? No alcohol Lizzie." Nathan said getting another pout._

"_Nope." Haley smiled. "I think they are all good." Haley laughed looking at Andie, Sam and Kenzie who where sleeping and Kyle and James who where playing their PSP's._

"_Please Dad. Just one little sip?" Lizzie begged._

"_Elizabeth Kaeden Scott I will not go and buy you alcohol. Your seventeen Liz."_

"_But."_

"_Nope."_

"_Grrr." Lizzie said stomping back to her seat._

"_Ok ready girls?" Nathan asked. God did he love these four kids, even if only two are his._

"_Yep."_

"_Ok let's go." _

"_Nathan can I get this?" Synthia said holding up a little bag of M & M's._

"_Sure Syn." Nathan said looking around. Jennie's in his arms, Jessica is with Synthia like always. "Girls where's Dani?" _

"_She was over by the candy before Daddy." Jennie answered._

"_Ok. Syn, Jessie come on. Let's go see if Dani is still over by the candy." Nathan said grabbing Synthia's hand. "Dani? Danilynn?" Nathan shouted. _

"_Daddy where's Dani?" _

"_I don't know Jennie." Nathan said. "Ok you two listen to me carefully ok?" _

"_Ok daddy what's wrong?" Jessica said. Some how out of all the kids Jess could tell when something was wrong._

"_I need you and Synthia to go get Haley ok?" Nathan said Looking around the store again making sure he didn't miss Dani's small size. "But you two have to stay together. Got it? If you two don't stay together then you both will be in trouble." Nathan was serious at this even if the store was just across from where the bunch where sitting._

"_Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Synthia yelled as her and Jessica ran over to Haley._

"_Syn what's going on?" Haley asked._

"_Haley, Dani go bye-bye." Jessica said._

"_What do you mean bye-bye Jess?" Haley asked. Right now she is getting worried._

"_She went missing. Daddy looking for her." _

"_Oh God. Andie and Lizzie your in charge." Haley said picking up Synthia in her arms and grabbing Jessica's hand and walked as fast as she could._

"_MOMMY!" Dani cried._

"_Dani where did you go?" _

"_Daddy's here." Dani smiled._

"_What the hell are you doing here Chris?"_

**_Another cliffhanger. Bad I know. This chapter is just a set up for when they go on vacation. Please Review._**

**_I want to thank: nathansbaby, naley19, reina123, naleyalwaysn4ever, Drama4zashley-Naley, and Naley._**


	6. Holiday In The Sun

Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids make the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley.

Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? I don't own one tree hill, besides season 1-4 on DVD that I watch crazy, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin Dani has the movie if that counts.

Things To Know:

Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8

Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9

Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, and Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2

* * *

**Yours, Mine and Ours **

**Chapter Six: Holiday In The Sun**

"_MOMMY!" Dani cried._

"_Dani where did you go?" _

"_Daddy's here." Dani smiled._

"_What the hell are you doing here Chris?"_

"_Well I missed my kids." _

"_Wow what a surprise. It's been what? Two years since you what to see any of them. You gave up custody of them." _

"_You made me." Chris yelled back. _

"_I didn't make you do anything Chris. I most definitely didn't make you have sex with your back-up singer." Haley yelled this catching the attention of the rest of the Keller/Scott bunch._

_"Girls come on." Nathan smiled kissing the top Haley's head as they walked back into the store. This time Nathan put Dani and Jennie into his arms as they walked over to the candy._

_"Wow another guy raising my kids I really don't think I like that to much."_

_"I think you're just mad that another guy is doing a better job then you are at being a father to my kids." Haley said, "Key thing there is that they are MY kids now Chris. They stopped being yours the minute you gave me full custody of them. Now leave us the hell alone like you said you would." Haley said walking away._

_"Don't think you saw the last of me Hales."_

_"Don't you dare call me that asshole." Haley yelled walking over to Nathan._

_"Nate what am I going to do?"_

_"Hales breath." Nathan smiled._

_"Mommy!" Synthia yelled walking over to them with Jessica right next to her._

_"Yea Syn-City?" Haley smiled picking up the girl._

_"Nathan bough me m'N'm's." Synthia smiled._

_"Yummy Syn. What you get Dani?"_

_"Skittles!"_

_"Just what a three-year-old needs." Haley said looking at Nathan. "What do you say girls?"_

_"Thank yous very much Nathan." Dani and Synthia said hugging Nathan._

_"Thanks daddy." Jennie and Jessica soon followed hugging their dad._

_"You welcome girls." Nathan smiled giving Haley a kiss as the four girls ran right out of the store. "Halt you four."_

_"Then hurry up old man!" Pouted Jessica._

_"Jess be nice."_

_"I'm always nice daddy."_

_"I don't think I agree with that Jessie."_

_"Me either." Lizzie and Sam said looking up from the magazine they where reading._

_"Girls stay out of it."_

_"Candy yummy Haley." Jennie said with a smile._

_"I think that's enough candy Jen."_

_"Jen I said no candy till the plane." Nathan said taking the candy from Jennie._

_"Daddy!" cried Jennie._

_"Jen you broke the rules." Nathan said taking the girl into his arms. "Now I'll give it back when we get on the plane."_

_"Mom can I go get a magazine to read?" Charlie asked._

_"Charlie we were just there." Haley said pulling out a twenty from her pocket. "Here. But I want the change back."_

_"Got it." Charlie smiled walking away._

_"Mommy! Nathan!" Dani yelled as she jumped on her mom's lap. "Read."_

_"Ask nicely Dani."_

_"Please?" The girl begged her mom._

_"I don't know." Haley smirked looking at Nathan. "What you say Nate?"_

_"Come here Dani." Nathan laughed at his girlfriend. "I'll read. What book this time Dani?"_

_"Curious Gorge."_

_"Then Curious Gorge it is." Nathan smiled looking over at his daughter Jennie who fell asleep on the chair next to him._

_"Here we go." Haley smiled as they walked on to the plane._

_"Mommy?" Dani said looking back at Haley from Nathan's arms._

_"Yeah baby girl?"_

_"I want to sit with Jennie."_

_"Big surprise there." Haley laughed. "Jess and Syn I guess you two are with me. Boys your with Charlie. Kenzie your with Liz and Sam, then Andie you're alone."_

_"Yes peace and quiet." Andie cheered._

_"Mommy can I sit by the window?" Synthia asked._

_"Sure Syn. Jess go in too." Haley said when they got to their row._

_"Daddy color with us." Jennie smiled pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes._

_"Hold on for just a little bit Jennie." Nathan said. If anyone ever told Nathan when he was in high school that he would have five daughters and do 'girly' stuff with them he would have laughed it off. "Wait till we actually start to move girls."_

_"We are moving Nathan." Dani stated looking out the window._

_"Haley?" Jessica said with tears in her eyes._

_"Jessie what's wrong?"_

_"My ears hurt."_

_"Shh." Haley said hugging the girl. "Chew on this, got it?"_

_"But daddy says I'm not allowed to chew gum."_

_"I guess he will never have to know." Haley smiled get a big smile back from Jessica. "It will be our little secret."_

_"Ok."_

_"Mommy take us swimming!" Dani yelled when they got to the hotel they where staying at six hours later minus the time change._

_"Girls why don't you go in with Kyle and James?" Haley said looking at the pool where her twin sons where goofing off and splashing each other._

_"But Haley they don't like us and daddy said we couldn't go in unless one of you come with us." Pouted Jennie._

_"Girls just wait ten more minutes till your dad gets back. He just went and got towels."_

_"But that's a long time mommy." Synthia said._

_"How about this girls?" Haley said to the younger four girls. The older ones- Lizzie, Andie, Sam and Charlie decided to hit the beach and Kenzie was with Nathan. "I'll sit on the edge but you have to stay near me and where your floaties."_

_"Fine." They all answered running and jumping into the pool._

_"Daddy's back!" Jennie cheered as she saw Nathan and Kenzie walking back with the towels._

_"I'll be right there girls." Nathan smiled. "Want to come in with us Kenz?"_

_"Be with little annoying ones or read a book and listen to my ipod?" Kenzie thought, "Hard choice but I'll stick to the book and ipod."_

_"Just come and sit with Haley."_

_"Nope."_

_"Kenzie just do it please? This is a family vacation and I don't want you to be alone all vacation."_

_"As far as I know she and her twerps are not part of our family." Kenzie said running away._

_"Kenz!"_

**On an island in the sun  
we'll be playing and having fun  
and it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain**

Hey everyone! Well this chapter took me about three days to write for some reason I just kept erasing everything I wrote and rewrote it and erased it again. I just manly couldn't decide on what I want this chapter to be, but now I have this story planed out for the next couple of chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please?

The song at the end is Island In The Sun by Weezer.

I want to thank some people: nathansbaby, naleyalwaysn4ever, Naley, OneTreeHill0983, naley19, reina123, kutebloo, and Drama4zashley-Naley. Thanks so much all of you for reviewing.


	7. The Start Of Something Good

Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours

Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids make the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley.

Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? I don't own one tree hill, besides season 1-4 on DVD that I watch crazy, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin Dani has the movie if that counts.

Things To Know:

Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8

Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9

Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, and Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2

* * *

**Yours, Mine & Ours**

**Chapter 9: The Start Of Something Good**

"_Kenzie just do it please? This is a family vacation and I don't want you to be alone all vacation."_

"_As far as I know she and her twerps are not part of our family." Kenzie said running away._

"_Kenz!"_

"_Nate let her go." Haley said pulling Nathan to the side of the pool._

"_Hales." _

"_No Nate she'll come around trust me." Haley smiled as Nathan pulled her into a hug._

"_Daddy come in you promised!" Jessica begged. _

"_I'm coming girls." _

"_James let go of Kyle." Haley laughed. Boys will be boys._

"_But Mom." _

"_No buts James." _

"_Daddy watch." Jennie said as her and Dani swam over to Nathan. "Kenzie taught us."_

"_That's awesome you two." _

"_Mom!" Charlie yelled running over to the pool._

"_I didn't do it dad." Sam yelled after her._

"_Didn't do what?" Haley asked._

"_She poured a strawberry daiquiri on me!"_

"_I did not. It just slip out of my hands." Smirked Sam._

"_Samantha!" Nathan yelled. _

"_What? I said it slipped out of my hand."_

"_More like you poured it on me."_

"_Sam what am I going to do with you and Kenzie?" Nathan asked. "Go back to the beach but I want you two to cut it out."_

"_Danilynn get off of Kyle." Haley laughed at the sight of her youngest daughter trying to attach and dunk her youngest son._

"_Mommy he dunking me." _

"_Well maybe you should stop trying to dunk him." Haley laughed._

"_Mommy come in!" Synthia smiled her goofy toothless smiled._

"_Syn you know I don't go in pools." _

"_But mommy we want you to go in here." _

"_Synthia Nathan's in with you guys." _

"_But I want you to come in mommy." Cried Synthia._

"_Synny please stop crying. You know I can't stand it when you or Dani cry." Haley sadly said._

"_Mommy." Synthia said climbing into Nathan's arms. _

"_Synthia come here baby." Haley said sliding into the water walking over to Synthia who was crying in Nathan's arms._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yeah Syn?" _

"_I love you mommy." _

"_Oh I love you too Syn-City." Haley smiled kissing the girls forehead as a smiled appeared on both her and Nathan's lips._

"_How about us?" Dani asked from where her and Jennie were in Nathan's arms._

"_Of course you three too." Haley smiled. "James and Kyle cut it out over there." _

"_Mom come on." James complained._

"_James listen to your mom." Nathan said looking at the two boys trying to dunk each other again. _

"_Nathan!" complained James and Kyle. "We're having fun."_

"_Jamie." Haley demanded._

"_Fine." _

"_Oh I am so enjoying this." Lizzie smiled looking through her coach sunglasses at Andrea._

"_Me too. Missing a week of school to sit on the beach everyday is heaven." Andie smiled._

"_I hope you girls put sun block on." Haley said as she and Nathan walked down to the beach, Haley holding Jennie and Nathan holding Dani._

"_We did." Andie and Lizzie said a little to fast for Nathan and Haley's liking._

"_Where are Charlie and Sam girl's?" Nathan asked._

"_I don't know. They said something about hot boys, I think?" Lizzie smirked knowing this was going to bother her dad._

"_What?" Nathan yelled._

"_Nathan it's ok me and Jessie have boy friends." Sydney smiled._

"_Synny." Nathan laughed._

"_They'll be back soon dad. Just some guys asked if they could buy them drinks." Liz smiled, her blond hair shinning in the sun._

"_What?" _

"_Nate calm down. Let's just go for a walk and those two will be back by the time we get back." Haley smiled._

"_Daddy braids!" Jessica said pointing over to wear a group of people were getting their hair braided._

"_I don't know Jessie." _

"_But they cool." _

"_Jess."_

"_Nathan." Jessica said with a smirk._

"_That's not my name Jessica." _

"_Actually it is." _

"_Jess." _

"_Daddy please?" _

"_Fine. You three want it done?" _

"_Yea!" the three other young girls said._

"_Ok then." _

"_Liz where's dad?" Kenzie asked. _

"_I don't know freak."_

"_Lizzie I heard that." Nathan smirked. _

"_What's wrong Kenz?" _

"_James and Kyle are fighting again." The aggravated ten-year-old said._

"_Great. I'll be right back, then it's time for everyone to get dressed dinners at five." Haley said walking away. _

"_You two over here now!" Nathan yelled pointing to Charlie and Samantha. "Where in the world did you two go?"_

"_Daddy don't worry the boys where our age." Sam said._

"_That's not helping me Sammy." _

"_Well it should dad. We're hanging out and not fighting. Isn't that what you want after all."_

"_Yea but not with boys." Nathan said. "Now go get ready girls. Dinners in an hour." Nathan said as she watched the older five girls leaving. The older five girls are sharing a room, the boys and older two out of the four younger girls are sharing, and then Dani and Jennie are in with Haley and Nathan. "My braid girls you ready?" Nathan asked getting nods from the four girls. "Well lets go girls." _

"_Daddy me to tired to walk." Jennie said. It was only four here but at home it was seven almost their bedtime, stupid time change._

"_Jump up Jennie."_

"_Nathan how much longer?" Dani asked with a yawn._

"_Jump Dani." Nathan smiled. Tonight's going to be a long night._

"_Mom let go of us." Kyle complained when Nathan met them by the door to their attached rooms._

"_What in the world did you two do now?" Nathan asked. "I take that back." Nathan laughed looking at the frown on Haley's lips._

"_Daddy I'm tired." _

"_Hales I don't think these girls are going to make it through dinner." Nathan said looking over to where Jessica and Synthia both fell asleep on the bed and then to Jennie and Dani who where asleep in his arms._

"_Maybe we should just order room service tonight and stay in?" Haley laughed._

"_Good idea. I'll tell the older ones." Nathan said walking through the boy's room to the older girls room. "Girls change of plans." _

"_Oh but dad we where going to meet up with those boys again." Sam pouted._

"_Well you two can go only if Andie and Liz go with you." Nathan said._

"_Whatever." Andie and Lizzie said at the same time._

"_Kenz come watch TV with us." Nathan smiled._

"_Nah I want to be alone tonight." _

"_Kenzie it's a family vacation."_

"_Well we aren't really a whole family dad." _

"_We are trying to Kenz." _

"_Yeah well I don't want to be." Kenzie said staring right back at the television. _

"_Kenz-Kenz come on." Nathan said throwing the ten-year-old over his shoulder._

"_Nathan put Kenzie on the ground." Haley laughed._

"_I don't know if I should."_

"_Dad put me down now!" Kenzie yelled._

"_Kenz stop the yelling." Haley said. "Have fun you four. Be back by twelve." Haley said as Charlie, Sam, Andie and Lizzie left._

"_Dad please put me down." Kenzie begged._

"_Fine." Nathan said plopping her on the bed._

"_Thank you." Kenzie said stomping back to her room._

"_Daddy?" _

"_Just go back to sleep Jen-Jen." Nathan said lying on the bed and pulling Haley down with him._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey party peeps. Two stories updated in two days I think that's the best. I hardly have time lately and here I am. Hope you enjoy this chapter- I'm not so sure I do but it's kind of like a fill in chapter till the next one. Tell me what you think please?

Anyway I want to thank so people: nathansbaby, lauralovesnaley, reina123, naley19, Naley, and grumpie2003. Almost at fifty review guys! This is awesome. Let's just hope I get to it this chapter. Keep me happy guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids make the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley.

Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? I don't own one tree hill, besides season 1-4 on DVD that I watch crazy, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin Dani has the movie if that counts.

Things To Know:

Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8

Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9

Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, and Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2

I want to thank all the people that reviewed, naleyalwaysn4ever, Jess2303, reina123, Naley, GottaluvNaley and naley19

**Flashbacks in the flashback (or Haley and Nathan's story telling) are written normal.**

* * *

**Yours, Mine And Ours**

**Chapter Eight**

"_Maybe it's time to tell them Nate." Haley said when they got back to Haley's house a week later of a much need vacation for all thirteen people._

"_I don't know Hales."_

"_Nate you know we can't hid it forever." Haley pointed out._

"_Tell us what?" Kenzie said walking down the stairs followed by the four youngest girls._

"_Kids everyone down here now!" Nathan yelled as one by one the rest of the eleven total kids came running down the stairs._

"_What's going on?" Sam asked._

"_Sit we have some news." Haley said._

"_That doesn't sound to good." Charlie said pulling Dani on to her lap._

"_Okay everyone here?" Nathan asked counting in his mind making sure all eleven where there. "Okay everyone's here."_

"_Nate you want to tell them the news or me?" Haley's asked._

"_You can." Nathan asked._

"_Ok." Haley said taking a deep breath. "Umm..."_

"_Just spill it mom." Andie said._

"_Fine." Haley smiled grabbing Nathan's hand for support. "Um… How do I say this? Whatever. Kids it looks like we're going to be one big family." _

"_Huh?" James asked._

"_We're getting married." Nathan bluntly said._

-FLASHBACK-

"You looking good Mr. Scott." Haley smiled walking into her and Nathan's hotel room from the younger girls, who she was trying to get their pajamas on.

"Not to bad your self Mrs. James." Nathan smiled kissing his girlfriend.

"Mommy!" Danilynn yelled running over to Haley.

"What's wrong Dani Bo Bani?" Haley laughed calling Dani by a nickname that was given to her by Andie a while ago.

"They wont let me jump on the bed."

"Girls stop jumping on the bed." Nathan yelled walking into the bathroom.

"Go have fun." Haley said kissing her daughter on the head as she watched her run out of the room.

"Kids we are leaving." Nathan said walking into the room where all the kids where watching TV together. "Lizzie, Sam, Charlie and Andie you're in charge."

"Daddy don't leave us here!" Jennie cried.

"Jennie you'll have fun." Nathan said lifting his youngest daughter into his arms. "Order room service or go to the buffet, ok?"

"Daddy don't leave." Jessica yelled.

"Mommy don't leave me." Dani and Synthia yelled running over to Haley.

"Girls we'll be back later ok?" Haley said lowering her self to be eye level with her two daughters.

"We don't want to stay here with them." Syn said.

"Syn-City they aren't that bad." Haley laughed. How bad can eleven kids be?

"They are horrible mommy." Syn cried.

"Girls we'll be back in time to tuck you in. How's that?"

"Daddy you read a story?" Jennie asked.

"Don't I always." Nathan said kissing Jennie and Jessica as him and Haley left.

"No." Jennie said watching her dad walk out the hotel door.

"Here are the rules. All you shut up!" Lizzie laughed.

"Lizzie the lobster." Synthia laughed. Lizzie got a little burnt today, so maybe not a little- a lot.

"Syn City zip it." Lizzie laughed tickling the little girl in front of her.

"Lizzie stop it." Synthia laughed.

"Ready for some peace and quiet?" Nathan asked putting an arm around Haley's shoulder protectively as they walked into the restaurant.

"Don't really know what that's like." Haley smiled taking a seat at the table.

"Haley you know I love you right?" Nathan asked half way threw dinner.

"Yeah?" Haley said looking at him weirdly; she had no clue at where he was getting too.

"We will you marry me again like in high school?" Nathan said getting down on one knee.

"Oh course." Haley said jumping into Nathan's arms giving him a big kiss as he put the ring on her finger.

-END FLASHBACK-

"_What the hell?" Kenzie yelled running out the front door._

"_Kenz." Nathan yelled._

"_Nate go after her I'll deal with them." Haley smiled kissing Nathan._

"_Mom this is unfair that means I'm going to be related to her!" Charlie yelled pointing at Sam._

"_Girls." Haley said staring at them. "It's time to get over a stupid fight about a boy." _

"_Nah. It's too much fun." Sam smirked._

"_Girls." _

"_Bye mom. Got plans." Andie said as Lizzie followed her out of the house._

"_Kenz talk to me?" Nathan said sitting down on the curb._

"_Why?" _

"_Come on you use to always tell me everything." _

"_Things change dad." Kenzie said not even looking at Nathan._

"_How Kenz? Tell me how to make it better for you?"_

"_Mom wants me to go visit her." Kenzie stated._

"_No way Kenzie. That's not going to happen one bit." Nathan said._

"_Daddy please?"_

"_She's not even supposed to be talking to you." _

"_Well dad I want to know my own mom." Kenzie said walking away._

"_How did it go?" Haley asked walking outside._

"_Bad Hales. She wants to go visit Peyton and I have no clue what to do about it." _

"_Maybe you should let her go for like a weekend and see how it goes." Haley told him._

"_Maybe. But I don't know. I still have to think about letting her go see some drunkie. How'd everyone else take it?" _

"_Good I guess." Haley smiled. "Sam and Charlie are the only one's who where complaining that they have to be related now." _

"_Like always." _

"_Daddy?" Jennie and Jessica said walking over to Haley and Nathan with Synthia and Dani._

"_Yeah girls?" _

"_Is Haley like our new mommy?" Jessica asked._

"_If you want me too I would love to be yours." Haley smiled at the two little girls in front of her. _

"_Good." Jennie said as her and her older sister hugged Haley._

"_Can you be our daddy since he's a big jerk?" Synthia asked._

"_Syn where did you learn that word?" Haley asked._

"_James and Kyle." Synthia smiled._

"_Don't ever repeat anything coming out of those twos mouth." _

"_Ok." _

"_Mommy Haley, Daddy." Jennie said walking into her dad and step mom's room later that night. _

"_Come here Jen-Jen." Haley said with a smile pushing Nathan away from her so the little girl could fight in between them. "Nate move." _

"_Daddy move your big but!" Jennie laughed._

"_Jen." Nathan complained. "Why are you in here?" _

"_Nightmare daddy." The little girl said ever so sweetly, enough though to melt anyone's heart._

"_Ok fine." Nathan said giving up and moving over so Jennie could fit in between them._

"_Daddy Nathan." Cried Dani._

"_Dani what's wrong?" Nathan said sitting up._

"_Synthia and Jessica said they put bugs on my face." Dani cried into Nathan's arms._

"_Dani they won't do it." Nathan said rubbing the girls back._

"_Can I stay in here tonight?" _

"_Of course Baby girl." Nathan said kissing the top of Dani's head before placing her next to him._

"_I love you daddy Nathan." _

"_I love you too Dani." _

* * *

So there was chapter eight, hoped you liked it. I didn't know what to write and this is what came out of it. There are about five chapters less- maybe more or maybe less it depends on if I have time. I'm trying to finish all my stories by summer because I have a lot of things to do and not enough time.


	9. A Mess To Be Made

Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids make the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley.

Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? I don't own one tree hill, besides season 1-4 on DVD that I watch crazy, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin Dani has the movie if that counts. The song is by The Format. I love them. Check them out.

Things To Know:

Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8

Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9

Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, and Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2

Now for my thank yous: Naley, lauralovesnaley, naleyalwaysn4ever, Lily106, reina123, GottaluvNaley, naley19, Brooke6404 and Jess2303 for reviewing. Oh I love you all!

**Flashbacks in the storytelling/flashback are written in regular**

* * *

**Yours, Mine & Ours**

**Chapter Nine: A Mess To Be Made**

_"Wakie, wakie, eggs and bakie!" Synthia and Jessica yelled running and jumping on their parent's bed._

_"Girls it's early still." Nathan complained grabbing both girls in each arms so they would stop jumping._

_"Dad!" Sam yelled walking as fast as she could in her younger sister's footsteps._

_"What's with the screaming so early in the morning?"_

_"Actually Dad it's nine o'clock. So I don't really think it's that early." Sam pointed out._

_"Sam get to the point of you screaming?" Haley laughed at her soon-to-be-step-daughter._

_"It better be something better then you found a shirt that you wanted to buy this minute." Nathan said remembering how he woke up to two weeks ago._

_"Nope it's better. Mom's on the phone." Sam rolled her eyes as she mentioned her mother handing her dad the phone before walking out of the room._

_"What do you possibly want Peyton?"_

_"Mommy on phone?" Jennie said shooting right to a sitting straight up._

_"Jennie, Synthia, Jess and Dani come on lets go get some breakfast." Haley said grabbing both girls hands pulling them out the door knowing Nathan need some privacy._

_"Momma Haley my mommy's on the phone." Jennie pouted with tears in her eyes._

_"Jennie go with Haley." Nathan said looking at Haley, Jennie and Dani who no was back to sleep in Haley's arms. Dani was never a morning person._

_"Daddy I want to talk to Mommy."_

_"Jennie go now."_

_"Fine."_

_"I want to see them Nathan. I want to see all my daughters." Peyton cried._

_"Not going to happen."_

_"Nathan they are my daughters too."_

_"They haven't been yours since they day you left."_

_"Nate," Peyton begged. "At least since Kenzie wants to see me let her."_

_"I don't think I can trust you. You turned to drugs and alcohol rather then raising your own kids."_

_"I've change and ditched Rich and the rest of them."_

_"Yeah right. You say that always Peyt and always end up going back to them." Nathan said rolling his eyes. "Now I have my family to take care of, don't call back Peyton." Nathan said hanging up the phone._

_"Dad can I go?" Kenzie yelled running into the room with a smile of excitement on her face._

_"No Kenz." Nathan said staring at the once excited now sad eyes that formed on his daughters' face._

_"Why not?"_

_"She's not some one you want to be around Kenzie."_

_"I want to, Dad! Why can't you ever understand that?"_

_"Kenzie I'm doing this for you and your sisters okay? I'm protecting you!" Nathan yelled. That's all he was trying to do, is to protect them._

**-Flashback-**

"Daddy." Four-year-old Kenzie yelled running into her dad's arms.

"Yea baby girl?" Nathan said looking at the little blonde, dressed in a Cinderella costume, standing in front of him.

"Come play princess tea party with me!"

"Kenz." Nathan laughed pulling the little girl into his arms and tickling her stomach.

"Daddy!" Kenzie said breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"What do you say?"

"You're the best daddy in the world." Kenzie smiled.

"Of course I am." Nathan smirked.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

**-End Flashback-**

_"Dad your doing nothing for me." Kenzie cried heartbroken._

_"Yes I am Kenz. One day you will look back and see how I did this for you." Nathan yelled trying to pull her into a hug._

_"Get away from me and stay away!" Kenzie said running out and slamming her bedroom door in the process._

_"Kenzie!" Nathan yelled after her knowing that it was pointless as he was yelling._

_"Didn't go so well?" Haley asked walking into the room after the fight._

_"Hales I'm trying to protect Kenzie from her. That's all I'm doing."_

_"Nate she's just going through a tough time right now. She doesn't know who to talk too."_

_"I just want what's best for them."_

_"Nate it's what every parent wants."_

_"Hales do you think I'm doing the right thing keeping her away from Peyton?" Nathan asked pulling Haley in to a hug._

_"You are protecting her Nathan. That's the best you can do."_

_"I know but I feel bad."_

_"Nathan she's ten you can't make her rule your life." Haley pointed out. "Let me talk to her okay?"_

_"You can try." Nathan smiled kissing the top of her head._

_"Fine, but that means you get stuck with the four sticky girls." Haley smirked running out of the room before Nathan could say no._

_"Kenzie?" Haley said knocking on the door._

_"Go away Haley!"_

_"Kenzie you need to talk to someone."_

_"No I don't not until Dad lets me see my mom." Kenzie pouted sitting on her bed holding her pink teddy bear that she had since birth with a picture of her family, including Peyton, before she turned all strange._

_"You know your dad is trying to protect you Kenz. That's all he is trying. Protect and make sure you don't get hurt. After all you are still his little laughing bug but now he's missing your laugh Kenzie. He would do anything to get you to smile again."_

_"To get me to smile then let me go see her."_

_"You know its not up to me right now. It's up to your dad."_

_"Talk him into it please Haley." Kenzie begged._

_"I'll try my best. But give your dad a break a little, after all he's a boy raising five great girls." Haley said kissing the top of her head before heading out of the room. "Nate let her go see Peyton for just a couple of hours to one day. That's all she needs to see what you are trying to do."_

_"Fine." Nathan said giving up._

**What a mess that I make of my days,  
trying to save myself, save myself.  
Then there's you, you're a mess to be made  
a canvas only paint could change**

The Wakie, Wakie, Eggs and Bakie is some joke between me, my friends Susie and Kayte. That's how we get up in the mornings.


	10. A Face From The Past

Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours

Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids make the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley.

Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? I don't own one tree hill, besides season 1-4 on DVD that I watch crazy, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin Dani has the movie if that counts.

Things To Know:

Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8

Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9

Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, and Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2

I want to thank: naley19, GottaluvNaley, Brooke6404, Jess2303, CSIVegasChick14, Lily106 and Naley for reviewing.

**Flashbacks in the storytelling/flashback are written in regular**

**Yours, Mine & Ours**

**Chapter Ten: A Face From The Past**

_"So I can see her daddy?" Kenzie said with a smile._

_"Only this one time, then no more. Got it?"_

_"Yeah right." Kenzie smiled giving her dad a big hug before running right back into her room._

_"Mom!" James yelled running to Haley with Kyle chasing after him._

_"James and Kyle quite chasing each other."_

_"He started it." Both twins answered at the same time._

_"You both did. Now stop it!" Haley yelled perfectly knowing it was pointless to do with her sons because they will continue to do it – whatever the where doing- still._

"_Mom I didn't do anything, he's the one that punched me and stole the controller out of my hand!" Kyle yelled._

"_James." Haley said staring at her oldest, by two minutes, son._

"_It's true mom he is lying. I'm the one that got punched and the controller was stolen from." _

"_I find that hard to believe Jamie." _

"_Fine have it his way, like always." James said walking away as Kyle followed him._

"_Boys stop it now!" _

"_Momma Haley, somebody's at the door." Jessica smiled running right into Haley's arms._

"_Okay Jess, let's go get the door." Haley smiled kissing Jess's messy head of hair as she put her back on the ground._

"_Mommy!" Jess yelled as soon as the door opened._

"_Jessie"! Peyton smiled kissing Jessica's forehead._

"_Jess get upstairs." Nathan said walking towards the door of his and Haley's new house. "What are you doing here Peyton?" _

"_I thought I'd come see my kids." Peyton smirked. _

"_Mom!" Kenzie smiled running down the stairs._

"_Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in?" Lizzie said. "Couldn't stay away Bitch?" _

"_Elizabeth." Nathan said._

"_What dad you know it's perfectly true. I'm just stating the facts." Liz pointed out._

"_Well be nice." _

"_Nice to her?" Sam asked. "In her dreams dad." _

"_Samantha and Elizabeth get to your room and stop complaining!" Haley said as Nathan wrapped an arm around her protectively. _

"_Girls come on." Haley said grabbing Jennie and Jess's hand. _

"_Momma Haley I don't want to go." _

"_Go with her Jennie." Nathan stated. "Maybe Haley will make you pancakes." Nathan smiled as a similar smile appeared on Jennie and Jessica's face. _

"_Pancakes?" _

"_Sure Jen-Jen." Haley smiled as they walked into the kitchen._

"_Nate I'm hurt. You're replacing me." Peyton smirked still hugging Kenzie._

"_Kenz go help Haley for a little bit ok?"_

"_Dad." Pouted Kenzie._

"_Kenzie get that pout off your face and go." Nathan demanded. _

"_I hate you dad." Kenzie screamed stomping her way to the kitchen._

"_What in the world are you doing here Peyton?" _

"_I thought I'd come see my daughters sense someone is keeping them away from me." _

"_I'm protecting them from you. You hurt them when you just dropt them off at my house. It hurt them when drugs and alcohol is more important then your own kids."_

"_They don't need protection from me."_

"_How long until you get their hopes up about you staying and then leave?" _

"_I'm not leaving Nathan." _

"_They don't need you here." _

"_How would you know? It seems like you can't even handle Kenzie." _

"_Because Haley is taking over the job of being a mother to them. The job you decided you didn't want anymore." _

"_You never let me decide Nathan."_

"_Oh I sure in hell let you decide. You left. You chose not to raise your own kids." _

-Flashback-

"Daddy?" Five-year-old Jessica said walking into the house.

"Jessie what's wrong?"

"They said everyone has a mommy why isn't she here?" Jessica cried into her dad's arms. Nathan knew he would get this sometime.

"Jess how did this start?"

"Everyone is supposed to bring his or her mommy in for some story thing we are doing, but daddy I don't have one to bring in."

"I'm sorry Jess. If you call Aunt Brooke I think she would go with you in a instant."

"But she's not my mommy."

"Jessica." Nathan said pulling the girl to his arms.

"Daddy does mom not want us?"

"I don't know Jess. I really don't know." Nathan said sadly.

-End Flashback-

"_Those girls needed you a while ago. Where were you? You where out getting high and drunk with Rick. Those kids are the best thing that happened to me and you are not going to ever take them away." Nathan yelled. "Jess need you one time and it broke my heart because I had to tell her drugs were more important to you then her." _

"_Nate." _

"_No Peyton. I want you gone or so help me god I will kill you if you come near them again." Nathan yelled holding open the door. _

"_Nathan." _

"_Peyton go!" _


	11. Hear The Bells

Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours

Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids make the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley.

Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? I don't own one tree hill, besides season 1-4 on DVD that I watch crazy, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin Dani has the movie if that counts.

Things To Know:

Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8

Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9

Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, and Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2

Thank You Time: CSIVegasChick14, Brooke6404, reina123, Naley, Jess2303, Lily106, and naley19 for reviewing.

**I'm so, so, sorry for the little delay with this chapter. I've been busy and just wrote two new stories that are up, so I'm trying to get those going a little. Also last weekend I was at my dad's watching my two younger brothers because my step-mom went into labor and had, finally, a girl, Lilly Grace, she a cutie. Anyway I have some time, actually like a week before I go away and summer becomes crazy, so I'll try for another update sometime. **

**Yours, Mine & Ours **

**Chapter Eleven: Hear The Bells**

A long six months the Keller-Scott family has had. Peyton showed up about ten times, since the first one, but when Nathan finally gave in she never even showed. It broke Kenzie knowing she should've listened to her dad from the beginning.

"_Mom I can't believe you are making me wear a dress." Charlie said walking into the room. _

"_Charlie you look beautiful." Haley smiled. Andie, Lizzie, Charlie, Sam, and Kenzie are the bride's maids dressed in maroon dresses that fell right above the knee, and the youngest four Synthia, Dani, Jessica, and Jennie are the flower girls dressed in little white dresses with a maroon bow that matches the one on Haley's wedding dress perfectly._

"_This itches!" Cried Jessica._

"_Jess it's only for the ceremony, daddy has other dresses for you with him." Haley said holding Synthia in the chair so the hairdresser can curl her hair._

"_Mommy they hurting me!" Synthia cried._

"_Syn just sit still please?" Haley said. She was getting really nerves, it wasn't like her first wedding or anything, it's just that she, for once, really feels in love. _

"_Mommy." _

"_Synthia sit still and they'll be done faster." Haley smiled lifting Jennie into her arms._

"_Synny I gots my hair done." Jennie proudly said with a smile._

"_Mommy!" Synthia cried. _

"_You're all done Syn." Haley smiled at least knowing three of the little girls are done. "Dani Bo Banie your turn." _

"_It hurt?" Dani asked running over from where she was watching television with Kenzie._

"_No Dani." Haley said lifting Dani into the chair._

"_Yes it does, mommy big liar!" _

"_Synthia Hannah Keller!" Haley yelled. "Do not scare your sister. Go watch television with everyone. And don't pick at your hair Syn." _

"_Mommy I don't want to do it." Dani cried. _

"_Dani sit still now." Haley demanded holding Dani down with on hand._

"_They make us look like Barbie!" Jennie smiled. _

"_Jen-Jen go tell Sam or Charlie to help you get dressed. Tell them we have an hour." Haley said as Dani grabbed Haley's hand._

"_Sammy, Charlie!" Jennie yelled. "Mommy said you have to help us get dress!" _

"_Jennie stop yelling." Charlie complained._

"_But mommy said."_

"_I don't care what mom said." Charlie said._

"_Mommy said." _

"_I don't care Jennie!" _

"_Mommy!" Jennie cried._

"_Jennie what's wrong?" Haley asked lifting the girl into her arms._

"_They don't want to help." Jennie cried even more._

"_Charlie and Sam help her, Synthia and Dani get dressed now." Haley yelled she had thirty minutes to get dressed and out the door, to the church. "Get Andie and Lizzie to help you." _

"_Andie you gots to help us." Synthia smiled._

"_With what Syn City?" _

"Help us put the princess dresses on." Synthia smiled again.

"_Princess dresses?" _

"_They make us pretty pretty princess Andie." Dani said in a duh tone to Andie._

"_Okay if you say so Dani." Andie laughed lifting Dani into her arms._

"_I do say so." Dani laughed. _

"_Arms up both of you." Charlie pouted lifting the dress over Jennie's head, as Andie did the same to Dani and Sam to Synthia._

"_Mommy we pretty, pretty princesses." Dani smiled as her, Synthia and Jennie ran over to Haley._

"_That you are Dani." Haley smiled, "Jessica do not rip that dress." _

"_But mommy it itches me a lot." _

"_Jessie stop it right now." Haley demanded. _

"_But." _

"_Jessica." _

"_Fine." Jessica pouted, her blue eyes shying in the horrible overhead light._

"_No pouting Jessie." Haley laughed. "One day your face is going to stay like that." _

"_No!" Jessica said removing the pout from her lips running over to Sam. "Sammy if I ever pout again mommy said my lips are going to stay like that."_

"_They may Jess."_

"_Then why does Kenzie always pout and it never stays like that?" _

"_That's cause she's insane." Samantha laughed._

"_Sammy I heard that." Haley laughed as a pout formed on Kenzie's face._

"_Kenzie your face is going to stay like that." Jessica laughed._

"_Get away from me twerp." _

"_Kenz be nice." Haley warned her. Kenzie is still going threw a tough time with the whole Peyton thing, even if it's been months. She just doesn't get why Peyton would do it to her again, like leaving a kid once is not bad enough._

"_I am nice." Kenzie said putting the infamous Scott smirk on her lips._

"_Everyone ready?" Haley asked ignoring the smirk. "Let's head out." _

**X-X-X-X-X**

"_I do." Haley said with a huge smile on her face._

"_Do you Nathan Take Haley Marie Keller to be your wife?"_

"_I do." Nathan said with a smile that matched Haley's. "Again." _

"_Well then I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said smiling at the couple in front of him as they kissed._

"_Best day ever." Haley said whispering into Nathan's ear._

"_Second best Hales. First was the other marriage to you." Nathan smirked. _


	12. Water Time

Summary: Five are mine, six are yours, and three are ours. 14 kids make the total. Crazy, hectic, mayhem twenty four-seven, that's just normal to us now. Naley.

Disclaimer: I own shit. How sad is that? I don't own one tree hill, besides season 1-4 on DVD that I watch crazy, and I don't own the movie Yours, Mine, & Ours, but my little cousin Dani has the movie if that counts.

Things To Know:

Haley: Andrea "Andie" Rae Keller- 21, Charlotte "Charlie" Marie Keller- 19, James Christopher Keller- 17, Kyle Jordan Keller- 17, Synthia Hannah Keller- 10, Danilynn "Dani" Joy Keller- 8

Nathan: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Kaeden Scott- 22, Samantha Lauren Scott- 20, Kenzie Faith Scott- 15, Jessica Francesca Scott- 11, Jennifer "Jennie" Anna Scott- 9

Naley: Carly Katharyne Scott- 4, Ethan Jackson Scott- 2, and Ashleigh Teresa Scott- 2

**Thank Yous Too:** naley19, Naley, CSIVegasChick14, reina123, Jess2303, Brooke6404, and Lily106 for reviewing. Seven reviews! Thank you.

**Last Chapter People! It's making me cry. So sad since I love this story so much and it's finally coming to an end. Enjoy!**

**Yours, Mine & Ours**

**Chapter Twelve: Water Time **

"Mom!" James yelled walking down the stairs with Ethan hanging on to his back.

"What's wrong James?"

"This one won't get off of me." James complained.

"Come here baby boy." Haley laughed pulling Ethan off James' back.

"No! Me stay!"

"Ethan go play." Haley laughed.

"Momma!" Carly smirked walking into the kitchen.

"Carly what did you do?"

"I do nothing mommy."

"I'm going to kill you brat!" Jennie said running into the kitchen, straight for Carly. Carly Katharyne Scott was born nine months after Haley and Nathan's honeymoon. Brooke jokes around with them saying everyone knew exactly what they were doing in that one-week.

"Jennie freeze." Nathan said walking into the room with a basketball in one arm and Synthia walking behind him.

"Dad she got into my room again. That's my necklace she's wearing, my earrings, my ring!" Jennie complained.

"Carly what did we say about going into Jennie and Dani's room?"

"Not to daddy but they have better dress up clothes then me." Carly innocently said with a cute little smile.

"They're not dress up clothes Brat!" Jennie yelled.

"Jen be nice. Carly go take all that stuff off and put it back where you found it. Now." Nathan said rubbing Carly's curly dirty blond hair.

"Mom dad won't let me win anymore." Synthia complained with a pout.

"What's with all you kids and complaining?" Haley laughed. "Syn you're getting to old for that."

"I'm only ten."

"Tens old." Nathan laughed.

"Dada!" Ashleigh smiled from Haley's arms, where she was sleep minutes before.

"Hi there Ashleigh."

"Dad I need to use the computer but Sam's not getting off of it!" Kenzie complained. "Sam has her own laptop! This is why I need my own too."

"Sammy off the computer, use the laptop. Kenz if she doesn't get off just use my laptop."

"My stupid laptop broke when some one spilled something on it." Sam said looking at Ethan.

"No!" Ethan yelled in his defense.

"Sam we'll get it fixed but other people need it." Haley said.

"Andrea!" Lizzie yelled laughing running down the stairs after her stepsister.

"No way are you coming too." Andie laughed.

"Andie please?"

"Going where?" Haley asked breaking into the two girls conversation.

"Can I go to a club with Kelsee tonight?" Andie asked.

"I don't know Andie."

"Please mom, come on, it's not like I have to sneak in to them anymore." Andie smirked.

"What?" Haley yelled.

"Andie in trouble!" Carly laughed.

"Mom, Kyle and I are heading down to the River Court!" James yelled as him and Kyle walked out the back door.

"Halt boys." Haley smiled.

"What?" Kyle said.

"Be home in two hours got it?" Haley said.

"Sure." The twin boys answered.

"Wait for mes!" Carly yelled after them.

"No." James answered cause Carly to cry.

"James."

"Mom please don't make us bring her." James begged.

"Car, go put your shoes on. You can come out side with me and Syn."

"Synny?" Carly said.

"Sure." Synthia said getting a smile from Carly.

"Boys go." Haley said shaking her head.

"Mom, daddy?" Dani said walking into the house.

"Kitchen Dani." Nathan yelled back.

"Andie you're not going tonight and Liz you either." Haley said. There was no way she was going to let her daughters go to a club, even if they are at the right age.

"Mom please?"

"No!" Haley yelled once more. It her kids are still living under her roof, they are going to have to listen to her and Nathan.

"Daddy lets go!" Carly demanded.

"Bally!" the two-year-old twins answered with their dimpled smiles.

"You two want to play too?" Nathan laughed.

"Bally."

"Okay let's go." Nathan laughed giving Haley a kiss before grabbing Ethan and Ashleigh's hand as the walked outside.

"I hate dance now." Dani pouted grabbing an apple off the fruit bowl.

"What happened now Dani?"

"Lindsey got the solo instead of me." Dani pouted.

"Maybe cause she's better then you." Sam snickered laughing at Dani.

"Samantha cut it out." Haley said. "Go see what Charlie's doing please?"

"Fine." Sam complained getting up off the couch. This was the main reason Haley and Nathan hated the random, long breaks Andie, Charlie, Lizzie and Sam get in college.

"Momma, Dani come watch." Carly smiled pulling Haley and Dani out the door to the basketball court Nathan had to have put in.

"Okay." Haley smiled.

"Attach!" Nathan said as all the kids outside had water guns aiming at Haley.

"Oh Nathan Royal Scott you are so dead!" Haley said running and tackling him to the ground. "Kids attach your dad not me."


End file.
